notorioussagefandomcom-20200215-history
Shiri
Birth of Shiri I, Shiri was born on the 28th October 2005 in Sage Ocean. I found myself on an island called Admiral. My 1st Experience As it was my first experience playing an interactive game, I was amazed that I was getting chats from bots. It took me a while to realise that they were real people. My real interest was playing the puzzles and I spent a whole week playing the puzzles with the navy. This caused me to get good stats which I didn’t realise what they were. After a week I got curious and decided to see what else the game had to offer. On the dock I met a senior officer called Barboza who invited me to his crew. Not knowing what it ment I accepted and found myself with other members. I was immediately made pirate and was often asked to puzzle in pillages. When Barboza made a crew of his own he asked me to join his crew, to which I accepted. Any time he pillaged I was on the ship doing different puzzles. Later the captain changed due to rl problems. The new captain was very nice but his puzzle pirate gf decided to be nasty to me so I left the crew. More Experience with other crews I joined another crew until that capt left and Emustrask took over as captain and returned back. Barboza returned to the game and wanted his captaincy back . The pirates in the crew got divided those siding with Barboza and those siding with Emustrask. Emustrask left the crew and became the captain of Outlaws and I joined Emustrask's crew. I stayed there for a long time and met with wonderful pirates. At that time I loved dock tarting where I made friends and also recruited pirates. On doing so I met a capt Vapor who was so nice and invited me to his crew. I made an alt pirate at first called Saintshiri and joined his crew. I realised I was playing more on Saintshiri then on my main, so I bid Outlaws goodbye and joined Vapor's crew called the Goonies. I can say it was a crew I will never forget. Sadly Vapor had to leave the game also. Shiri, the captain; met Notorious So many things happened after that and I feel I better leave them unsaid. I became captain, later a queen where I became friends with Saluteme . When my friend Zulu who was captain of Drunken Sailors decided to move to midnight, asked me if I wanted to be captain of that crew. I wanted a quitter pirate life so I asked my friend Bighop if he wanted to be captain of Drunken Sailors. He accepted and I became senior officer. We were looking for a flag and I asked Bighop to join the Flag Notorious, to which we did. We stayed in that flag for quiet a bit but some pirates in our crew wanted a less active flag so sadly we had to leave Notorious and joined a friend's flag called AceOf Spades. ICE, ICE baby Bighop also was going through life problems and gave captaincy to my very dear friend Ladyisis as I never wished to become captain again. Ladyisis then decided to merge the crew to Outlaws and so Drunken Sailors ceased to exist. Meanwhile my love for the flag Notorious never ceased for me so I asked Hippo if I could get an alt pirate called Loyalgold in the crew Infernal Crimson Elite. And yes I was accepted and Loyalgold is still there to this day. Through Loyalgold I came to know a meany pirate called Mindless and used to pillage with him and Mystc until both disappeared from the crew. Poker loves me, me hate Mindless in poker Yet Shiri who got addicted to poker still met Mindless on the poker tables. One fine day I got asked by Mindless if I wished to join his crew and as I needed a change I decided to go ahead and give it a try. Notoriously Mindless Home Sweet Home I thought my place of repose would be in Mysterious Ways but it wasnt ment to be. I made another move this time to Notoriously Mindless run by capt Mindless and I'm hoping to rust there or die there whatever. One thing I can say Mindless makes a very good captain. Keep it up Mindless. Category:Senior Officers Category:Titles